1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an improved electrical connector for electrically connecting a mating connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of prior art connectors are disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 84213272, 85210936, 85218284 and 86218866. Referring to FIG. 11, a conventional connector comprises an insulative housing 5, a plurality of contacts 6 and a shield 7. A plurality of contact receiving slots 51 are provided through the housing 5 for receiving the corresponding contacts 6. Each contact 6 includes a retention portion 62, a spring contact portion 63 for connecting with a mating connector, a solder tail 61 downwardly extending from the retention portion 62 for soldering to a printed circuit board. The connector defines a rectangular ring opening 52 in a top surface thereof wherein a mating connector may be inserted.
In the conventional connector described above, the contacts 6 have only the retention section 62 fixing then in the receiving slots 51 of the housing 5 so that they may be easily displaced from their position in the receiving slots 51. The contact section 63 of each 62 contact is forwardly bent from the retention section so that there is a general U-shaped transition between the retention section 62 and the spring section 63. When a mating connector is repeatedly inserted into the connector the U-shaped transition 65 may lose resiliency and permanently deform, thus causing poor electrical connection between the contact 6 and a terminal in a mating connector.
Accordingly, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.